House Call
by krissyg927
Summary: Daryl comes to fix Carols dishwasher. I have no excuse for this. Let me know what you think. Au no ZA. Oneshot. Caryl.


**_A/N: I have really bad writer's block so I just started to write this one to try and get out of my head and back in the swing for my WIP'S._**

 ** _Also I have no excuse for this. Not one._**

It was only ten o'clock in the morning and already it was almost eighty six degrees. The ceiling fans were on above her as she washed the dishes from her breakfast earlier. She had turned on the central air but she was still over heated. Carol put her hair up in a bun to get it off of her face and it was driving her nuts still. She could never get her hair entirely out of her face.

Georgia in the summer was not for the weak.

The kids were complaining at breakfast about the heat, her husband told them to suck it up and they all replied in the preteen attitudes that only girls have that he needed to get a life.

'Get a life Dad', was the exact quote.

She found that so funny. She laughed with her three girls a lot, twins Lizzie and, Mika age 6 and Sophia age 8. Motherhood was the greatest thing she ever did in her life.

She wore her favorite red tank top and a skirt and still it was too hot, but she was not going out anyway. Eventually the house would cool off and she had to wait for the repairman to come fix the dishwasher.

It was broken again and as she stood there washing dishes by hand, sweat dripping down the back of her neck she wondered why they couldn't just get a new one.

Put that on the list of things that were never going to happen.

She wiped the sweat off of her brow with the back of her hand just as the doorbell rang. She dried her hands on a dishtowel and went to the window.

They sent the younger one this time you never knew who you were getting when you called Dixon's plumbing, the older, louder one or the younger, quieter one.

He stood out there on her stoop in his uniform looking like a wet dream. She was older than him by at least ten years.

So she was a Mrs. Robinson, checking out a young plumber, sue her. He was smexy as the kids would say.

He had on a long sleeved shirt in this heat, rolled up to his elbows but he looked fried already. Maybe she would offer him some of her iced tea once he fixed the damn dishwasher.

She opened the door and he looked up at her through his bangs and from under the sideways baseball cap he wore. He took the baseball cap off like a gentle man coming into a lady's home.

"Hey Miz. Carol." He said, not meeting her eyes. He had a cute accent, she wasn't from around here, but she loved the Smokey drawl some of the men had. "Merle said your dishwasher is on the fritz again."

"Yes it is, come on in."

She noticed he wiped his feet, another good thing about the younger brother. The older louder one didn't wipe his feet.

She opened the door and led him towards the kitchen, noticing the way he carried his tool box. His arms were flexed and she could see the veins in his forearms.

She was an arm girl, arms and shoulders and he had it all going on. He wiped his feet and he had good arms, it was a pity really.

They got to the kitchen and he sat his tool box down on the floor, a great ass too, which she couldn't miss with that red rag hanging out the back pocket.

She leaned against the counter and sipped her iced tea, watching him.

"So, what happened, did the kitchen flood?"

"No, I caught it in time."

He took the rag out of his pocket and wiped his face. Then opened the dishwasher, peering inside.

"Looks like a clog, let's hope that's it." He said.

"Hot out there huh?"

"Yeah, you don't want to be going out there today." He said coming back out of the dishwasher. "You know, we have dishwashers we recondition at our place, why don't you come down and take a look when the weather breaks."

She shook her head. "No, my husband doesn't want a new dishwasher."

"Well, he's got rocks in his head the labor for this and any parts I got to use, gonna cost more than one of our newer ones."

Carol just shrugged and younger Dixon just shook his head. He reached into the dishwasher and pulled out a handful of some kind of pasta that was probably Macaroni and cheese in its last life. Carol blanched and grabbed the garbage can from across the room so he could drop it out of his hand.

"Sorry about that." She said giving him a half smile.

"S'okay, can I wash my hands?" He pointed towards the sink and she nodded.

As he washed his hands she went to the refrigerator and opened it. Then turned back to him remembering about the iced tea.

"Iced tea, while you write out your bill?"

He shook his head.

"It's the least I can do, and you've been outside." She said. "It's ok, I won't tell anyone."

She nodded her head to him as if to say you know you want to. He looked thirsty, he really did.

He was considering it she knew. He tilted his head and then looked over at the clock, it was 10:20.

He had time.

"I'll take Iced Tea, but no bill, not for sticking my hand in the trap and pulling out that crap."

She took a glass out of the cabinet and turned to him. She must have startled him because he jumped and leaned back against the dishwasher.

"Ice?" She said giving him a little smile and he nodded his head as he crossed his ankles, still leaning back against the dishwasher.

She knew he was checking out her legs, she had great legs, back in the day she was a chorus dancer on Broadway. That was a long time ago though, it was nice to know someone noticed.

She poured his drink and freshened up hers then she leaned against the cabinet opposite him. She watched him put the glass against his forehead and neck. Then became mesmerized with watching the condensation from the glass roll down his neck.

"Thanks so much for this." He said and she nodded slowly, still watching that water drop.

She had an incredible urge to lick his neck there. She imagined how salty sweet his skin might taste.

She shook her head trying to get that thought out of her head. She felt her cheeks heating up and then he sipped the tea. She watched his Adam's apple bob as he drank and then he kept an ice cube in his mouth. She watched him rolling it around in his mouth.

"You, ok Miz. Carol?"

She looked up, uh oh, busted. "Sure, I'm fine." She said putting the glass up to her own neck now. He was watching her, with those sky blue eyes.

"You look hot." He said walking towards her. "Too warm?"

He reached into the glass and pulled out an ice cube. And set the glass on the counter next to her.

He held it in his hand between his fingers, looked down at it and then up at her. She didn't move as he totally invaded her space. He had beautiful eyes.

Before she could say anything he was running the ice cube down her neck and then he followed it with his lips and tongue. She didn't stop him.

She didn't stop him even when he got to the space between her breasts. She leaned her head back and she could see the fan spinning above her.

Just like her head right now. Holy fuck he was hot, definitely a working man's wet dream.

Then he looked up at her tilting his head to get his hair out of his eyes. "Better?" He quirked an eyebrow at her,

She looked at him and he was reaching into the glass again, sweet merciful god!

"Anyone home right now?" He drawled.

She shook her head and he nodded his head a slow grin forming on his lips.

He took another smaller ice cube and brought it up her neck and he smiled when she shivered. He brought it over to her lips and then leaned closer to her.

He put the ice cube in his mouth and then he kissed her. She felt his tongue against her lips and it was cold. When she opened to him the cold came into her mouth and she just about moaned out loud.

His hands were running across her back and she reached for his shoulders because why not. They were gorgeous and just as hard as she thought they were.

"You sure no, one's home?"

She nodded again and he went in for another kiss that made her lips burn and he stomach lurch.

Then he picked her up and sat her on the granite counter, she let out a yelp of surprise.

"You aint expecting your husband are you?" He said pulling her closer to him with his hands under her knees.

"No." She squeaked out as his hands snaked under her shirt and over the cups of her bra and stayed there. He rubbed his thumbs over her nipples back and forth and she arched her back, leaning back on her hands. She was going to lose it really quick if he kept this up.

She let out a sound that made his dick twitch.

"Good girl." He said slow and hot and she was about to jump out of her skin. She opened her legs without even realizing it, but he noticed.

He kissed her again so dirty and demanding, his fingers still stroking her that she felt like she could come just from that.

Then he stopped, the bastard.

She was dizzy with want and he stopped.

He gave her a wink and reached under her skirt and touched her through her underwear and then finally pulling her underwear aside.

"God damn you're so wet already?" He said bringing his finger down over her and inside her. She felt him against her walls and she shuddered, her breath coming out in short puffs now. He was driving her insane.

Then he stopped and she wanted more she was not above begging now.

"Don't stop, please…" She said and he gave her a look that said he for sure wasn't stopping.

"No worries, sugar, I'm just getting started." He said hooking his hands behind her knees again.

Daryl pulled her all the way to the counter edge and hooked his fingers through her underwear pulling them down over her legs slowly.

All the while he stared into her eyes and when they were off he put them in his back pocket.

"Wait..." It was in her head to stop him but she couldn't because now he was kissing and licking her inner thigh and she lost all coherent though.

"Nope, I'm takin them." He said.

He said and then he licked her with the flat of his tongue and she almost went right off the counter. He put his hand on her stomach to hold her where he wanted and the other hand he brought down to touch her along with his tongue.

"Guess your husband doesn't do you like this, huh?" He said in between long licks exactly where she wanted him.

She would have answered him except he had her on another planet right now. This man was a fucking genius with his mouth and she was going to come any second. She never got there so fast in her life.

He didn't stop until she was screaming his name at the top of her lungs and thrashing all over the counter.

He came up and looked at her, she was staring at the huge hard on he had.

"Off, come on." She said reaching for his pants.

"I get to fuck you too." He said. "This is my lucky day."

He picked her up and laid her on the kitchen table, next to the counter, pushing a bunch of placemats and papers off the table and onto the floor. She was still trying to get to his belt like a mad woman.

He smirked at her and undid his belt pulling his pants down freeing his cock. That sound drove her out of her mind.

She pulled him towards her and reached down to stroke him. This time he was the one who let out a groan.

"I wanna make you feel good now."

"Oh you are sugar. " He pulled her closer and slammed into her as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Real good, baby." He drawled.

She let out an extremely loud sigh when she felt him inside her. Finally, it felt like he had been teasing her for hours.

"Nice table you got here." He said bringing his lips up her neck and kissing her. "Ever do this before?"

She shook her head, because it was true, she was christening her kitchen table right now.

"No, you're the first." She said.

"I like being the first." He grinned wickedly at her. "It's so fucking hot."

He was such a shit talker and it just drove her faster and faster to where she wanted to be.

Then he leaned down as he was moving his hips in a nice slow easy rhythm, and whispered that he needed her to come right now all over his dick and her kitchen table.

"Say it Carol, say, I'm the first." He said and it was almost a moan as he moved around inside her. "Say it."

"You're the first Daryl." She huffed. "Oh my god…."

His words were so dirty and lit her on fire. She couldn't hold back the string of curses that came out of her mouth and that pushed him right over the edge.

He was totally lost in her and as he felt her body reacting to him he came screaming like a madman.

It was a miracle they didn't break the table.

/

She gave him another glass of iced tea, but he still wouldn't give her underwear back.

She extracted a promise that he would not let them out of his possession, and that was the best he was giving her.

He told her to be sure and call him if the dishwasher needed repairs again, tilted his hat as he put it on and was out the door.

Merle would definitely be wondering where he had gotten to.

/

Carol stirred the pot of sauce on the stove and looked into the living room where her three daughters were doing homework. Three little blonde heads deep into what they were doing. She smiled and went back to her cooking.

He would be home soon.

She had cleaned the counter and set the table back to rights. The house looked normal.

She had changed her cloths and put new underwear on.

She heard the door open and herd his footsteps at the back door. Her husband was home. She could hear him approaching her.

She steeled herself to act normal. She had cleaned everything up from this morning.

He was behind her now his hand on her waist, she could feel his breath on her neck.

"How was your day dear?" She said.

"Fine." He said.

She swallowed hard and peeked at the girls, they were fine.

"Your day Carol? How was it?" He asked.

"Fine." She said.

She felt him squeeze her arm slightly and his other hand was on her hip.

"Kids ok?"

She nodded.

"Had to go fix that lady's dishwasher again. " He smiled into her neck and she reached behind her to run her fingers through his hair. He placed a kiss on her neck just below her ear and nibbled there for a second.

"You should tell her to get a new one. Or fix it for good? Hmmmm?"

She purred into his ear.

"Fuck no," He said turning her around to face him and pulling her closer and meeting her blue eyes with his own." I aint ever fixing that dishwasher."


End file.
